HPDM! Mec t'as un suçon! OS
by angemewmew
Summary: Harry à un mystérieux suçon et Ron le lui fait remarquer dans la salle commune des Griffondors.


**Titre :** Mec t'as un suçon !

 **Statut :** Complet !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à J.k Rowlings. J'assume qu'aucuns personnages Griffondors ne sont morts pendant la guerre.

 **Prologue :** Harry à un mystérieux suçon et Ron le lui fait remarquer dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _Lundi 21 H 00 :_

La plupart des Griffondors étaient présents dans la salle commune. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois assis près du feu, sur le sol et discuter gaiement . D'autres élèves étaient présents dans la pièce comme Fred et George Weasley ainsi leurs soeur Ginny Weasley et sa meilleur ami Hermione Granger, sans oublié Ron Weasley.

\- Mec, t'as un putain de suçon !

Ron venait de s'écrier sans aucune délicatesse, attirant le regard des autres sur leurs trio. Fred et George qui eux, étaient assis sur le canapé entendirent la phrase de leur frère et par curiosité tournèrent la tête vers le trio

\- ouah! Elle est possessive celle-là, c'est une Griffondor ?

Harry remontait sa chemise, visiblement embarrassé car, ses joues avaient prises une douce couleur rosés à la mention d'une quelconque "petite amie" "possessive de la par de Fred. Il regarda Hermione, comme pour avoir de l'aide. Ses deux amis connaissaient son attirance pour les hommes. Oui, le Grand Harry Potter était Gay !

\- En tout cas, la personne qui s'est attiré tes bonnes grâces doit être extraordinaire...Tant que tes notes suivent et que tu vas bien...

\- Tu pourrais nous le dire tout de même Harry. Nous sommes tes frères presques !

Le sauveur qui détestait attiré l'attention, préféra la fuite

\- Je vais monter me coucher, je suis fatigué! Bonne nuit les gars !

\- Ne nous oublies pas Harry, on est des filles nous!

\- Laisse le Ginny, tu le connais, toujours à fuir.

Hermione fit un léger sourire à la soeur de Ron, toutes deux étant habitué à voir leur meilleur ami fuir lorsque cela parlé d'amour, trouvant cela amusant à leurs yeux .

Harry faisait systématiquement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour échapper à ce genre de discutions toujours très gêné lorsque cela parlé de ses amours. Il monta dans le dortoir des Griffondors alors que le reste de ses amis resté encore quelque temps à discuter. Les autres montèrent quelque temps après.

00H00

Alors que Harry pensait que tout le monde dormait, il se leva et s'habilla silencieusement sous l'oeil de Ron qui était bel et bien éveillé. Il revêtu une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité sous son bras et sortit du dortoir. Bien entendu, il ne se douté nullement être suivie de loin par son meilleur ami, Ron. Tout deux ne croisèrent personnes, par chances. Harry arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la chambre des préfets de Serpentar. Le tableau s'ouvrit lorsque le rouge et or murmura le mot de passe, hélas, trop faiblement pour que l'espion en herbe puisse l'entendre. Le rouquin se trouvant seul dans le couloir attendit quelques instants et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il attendu à travers le tableau son meilleur ami dire "dray, tu m'as manqué". Choqué, il retourna dans le dortoir des Griffondors.

 _Chambre du préfet de Serpentard :_

\- Dray' tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, ça me fait mal de te voir toute la journée et te lancer des sarcasmes forcés, ça commence à me lasser. J'en suis fatigué.

Harry commença à enlever sa chemise tout en écoutant les plaintes du Serpentards. Il défit son pantalon allant poser ses habits sur une chaise où il avait visiblement l'habitude de les posaient. Il se mit derrière Draco, déboutonnant sa chemise bouton par bouton la jetant sur la même chaise.

\- Harry?

Draco, confus, se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Qui, ne fut absolument pas décontenancé par le regard que lui lancé Draco, un regard interrogatif et réprobateur, du fait de ne pas se sentir écouté.

\- Qu'es que tu fais ?

\- Il est minuit passé, on est tous les deux, face à ton grand lit

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent d'une lumière qui semblait dire qu'il venait de comprendre. Il défit son propre pantalon et prit la main d'Harry se faufilant dans le lit. me Griffy vint se faufiler sous les draps, se lovant dans les bras chauds du Serpentard. Il avait une main sur une hanche du vert et argent, la tête sur le torse de celui-ci. Draco avait une main enfouie dans les cheveux désordonné et indomptable du sauveur qui lui remontait un peu plus la couverture sur eux.

\- Il fallait le dire si tu avais sommeil.

\- Un peu, mais, c'est surtout qu'être dans tes bras m'a vraiment manqué.

\- Dort Harry, demain, tu dois te lever tôt pour rejoindre ton dortoir.

Harry eu un léger sourire triste et se blottit juste un petit peu plus contre son blond. Ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir après un dernier baisé de bonne nuit.

 _Le lendemain matin aux alentours de 6 heures dans la chambre du préfet de Serpentard :_

Deux jeunes hommes étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations lentes et encore endormies étaient le seul bruit dans la pièce. Le blond fut le premier à papillonnait des yeux. Le regard du prince des Serpentard se posa sur son petit ami, un sourire endormis étirant doucement ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, il regardait simplement son petit ami, se disant qu'il serait obligé de le réveiller s'il ne voulait pas qu'il est des ennuis quand ses fidèles amis rouge et or se réveilleront et qu'ils ne verront pas Harry , son Harry, qui était endormis dans son lit.

Draco passa un certain moment à regardait l'homme avec qui il partageait son amour. Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre, le soleil, dehors étant déjà un peu plus haut dans le ciel, il devait maintenant être 7 heures du matin et Harry devrait déjà être levé. Et près à partir. Il voulait le garder pour lui ce matin. Comme tous les autres, mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire. Sauf ce matin. Il se mit dans le cou du « sauveur » et lui fit un suçon, histoire de le réveillé tout t'en lui marquant comme sien, un beau suçon sur le haut du coup impossible à cacher sauf avec un pansement ou une grosse écharpe, en soit rien de discret en ce début de printemps. En tout les cas cela eu le mérite de faire bouger. Le brun qui grogna doucement sous l'assaut

\- Oh Draco… J'ai bien dormi et se réveille...Hm…

Harry se tourna vers le blond et l'embrassa amoureusement glissant sa main dans son coup pour le rapprocher de lui. Draco sourit, caressent les cheveux brun de son petit ami.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller avant, tu semblé trop bien dormir...Désolé 'Ry...

Harry se relevait légèrement regardant le blond.

\- Il doit être aux alentours de sept heure et quart.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, de manière soudaine. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir ou en était le soleil, il était levé, la lune très peu

\- Merde, Draco !

Harry se leva du lit et alla vers la salle de bain qui était jointive à la chambre. Il fut suivi par le blond qui l'attrapa par la main et se colla à son dos l'embrassant au niveau de la nuquue, ne voulant pas le laissé partir comme sa.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, tu as le temps de te lavé, on a cours avec Hagrid se matin, on pourra y allait ensemble le cours de commence qu'à neuf heure et demi.

\- Et que vont dire les Griffondors? Ils vont me cherchaient s'ils ne me voient pas dans mon lit, tu le sais… Ils se posent déjà des questions, car ils ont vu tes suçons

\- Et alors, peut-être bien que j'aimerai qu'ils soient au courants

Harry soupira, veincus, n'ayants pas la force de se battre avec son petit ami se matin.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, je leurs dirais aujourd'hui, promis beau blond.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami et l'embrassa avec amour

\- Bon, je vais me laver et je retourne dans mon dortoir et si je n'ai pas le temps j'irais directement dans la grande salle ok ?

\- Ça me va! lave toi, moi je vais ranger, à chaque fois que tu viens c'est le bazars dans mon lit.

Harry alla se laver en une vingtaine de minutes environ et ressorti de la salle de bain avec son uniforme de Griffondor, sa cravate mal mise. Draco le regarde s'approcher de lui en souriant. Il lui défit la cravate pour la lui refaire tel un gentleman qu'il était .

-A croire que tu le fais exprès !

\- Peut-être bien, j'aime quand tu fais ma cravate, après elle sent ton odeur et ça me réconforte lorsque l'on se dispute dans les couloirs de Poudlar.

\- Moi aussi sa me blaisse et je pense qu'il est temps de leurs dire pour nous, ça va faire six mois maintenant...

\- Oui, mais, comment leur dire ?

\- Laisse moi faire je trouverai un moyen pour qu'ils l'apprennent dans la journée, n'y pense pas et détent toi, aller va, file dans ton dortoir.

Draco s'avensa, ouvrant la porte, tendant sa cape d'invisibilité à son petit ami. Harry suivie vers le Serpentard et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il embrassa Draco chastement, reculant légèrement pour partir, le vert et argent attrapa la cravate du rouge et or l'embrassant fougueusement, glissant un main dans les cheveux de jais de celui ci.

\- Bonne journée mon griffy.

\- Bonne journée mon serpent.

Harry revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité et sortie, retournant furtivement dans sa salle commune, il prononça le mot de passe devant la grosse dame et entra, retirant sa cape d'invisibilité. Ses lèvres étaient encore légèrement rougies par le baiser passionné de Draco

Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient tous les quatre assis sur le canapé attendant Harry, ce matin, ils s'étaient tous les trois réveillaient et n'avaient pas vu leur meilleur ami.

\- Tu étais passait ou harry? Tu n'as rien au moins ? On t'attendait pour aller déjeuné !

\- Ron toujours aussi ventre sur patte! Mais non, tu vois bien ses lèvres et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, il à la tête du type qui vient de vivre un merveilleux baiser, c'est la même personne que celle des suçons? Quelle passion !

\- Oh oui, c'est sur quelle passion et quelle fougue!

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent soudainement et détourna son regard vers Neville qui était également légèrement embarrassé par les paroles de Dean et Seamus.

\- Tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance et nous dires qui sait... On ne te jugera pas qui que se soit.

\- Oui, on est tes amis, nous sommes là pour te soutenir tu le sais bien Harry, pour te soutenir et pour aller mangé

-Je suis désolé, vous saurez tout bien assez tôt, si tout va bien , aujourd'hui même.

Harry posa sa cape d'invisibilité sur un siège allant donné une accolade à ses amis, et prendre ses affaires de cours. lls commencaient par un cour avec Hagrid, sur les créatures magique. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville ainsi que harry se rendirent dans la grande salle ou ils s'assirent. Hermione était déjà là, elle salua chaleureusement ses deux commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Quelques instants après Draco entra dans la grande salle accompagné de Blaise et de Pansy à côté de lui, ils s'assirent à leur table, Blaise face à Draco et Pansy à son côté gauche.

Harry observa son petit-ami entré et soupira. Ses amis, autour de lui, parlaient de tout et de rien, de quidditch à leurs prochaines vacances passant par les histoires d'amour qu'Hermione s'empressa de coupé pour aidé Harry.

\- Aller les garçon c'est l'heure si nous ne voulons pas être en en retard au cours d'Hagrid !

Ils se levèrent tout les six, Ron, Hermione, Harry , Dean, Seamus, Neville. lls allèrent dans une zone du château non loin de la forêt interdite ou se trouver Hagrid, leurs professeur ainsi que Buck, l 'hippogriffe, il était majestueux, blanc avec quelque plume noir et gris formant de magnifique contraste et relief. Hagrid semblait très heureux d'avoir retrouver son ami l'hyppogriffe.

Harry s'approcha lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal fabuleux, ils étaient devenu ami, lui buck et hermione, depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé avec un retourneur de temps. Du bruit attira l'attention d'Harry, un bruit de bas et de branche cassée. Il se retourna, Malfoy, Zambini et Parkinson arrivés, Ron avait été le premier à les voirs ils souffla un "pour une fois que l'on avait un moment de répit."

\- Oh non se stupide animal !

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de savoir qui avait parlé, sachant directement que c'était son blond.

-La dernière fois ne vous à t'il pas servis de leçon, aller plutôt vous excusez jeune Malefoy !

Harry caressait le bec de Buck en souriant tendrement. Drago regardait son petit ami, l'enviant un peu, il aurait aimer lui aussi pouvoir être si alaise envers l'animal légendaire.

Buck regardait méchamment le Serpentard qui s'approche en s'inclinant très très très légèrement. Harry se crispa légèrement regardant son petit ami, un peu stresser.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas se que je disais tu es...Majestueux...

Harry souris, regardant Draco et au même moment buck s'inclinant, acceptant la présence du blond à ses côtés. L'animal avait intercepté le regard de Harry envers le blond, un regard amoureux et aussi remerciant de son attitude envers lui . Buck passa son museau entre les jambes d'Harry et le fit glisser jusque sur son dos, Harry n'eu le temps de s'accrocher alors que l'Hyppogriffe s'approcher du blond. Il le contourna et fit de même, passant son bec entre les jambes de l'adonis et de le faire glisser sur son dos, déployant ses ailes. Harry s'accrocha à Draco sachant que sa allait secouer, le blond suivit le mouvement s'aggripant au cou du majestueux animal. Buck s'envola sous le regard surpris de tout les élève, survolant Poudlard.

 _Sur terre :_

\- Alors c'est pour sa que tu semblais si... Différent... Tu ne l'insultais plus autant, tu étais plus doux dans tes insultes !

-Alors ses suçons... Ils sont de Malfoy!

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et se colla un peu plus à son petit ami. Buck descendu lentement pour revenir au centre de la petite zone de cours.

Draco descendu suivit d'Harry. Harry avait les joues rosies par la fraîcheur en altitude, mais aussi pour s'être fait prendre en train d'embrasser son Serpentard. Ron et Blaise se posèrent sur la terre ferme.

Ron était blême regardant son petit meilleur ami

\- Impossible...

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit à nous de l'annoncé Weasley.

Blaise se tourna vers les principales concerner les regardant sérieusement

Harry prit la main de son petit ami. Il était assez nerveux de la réaction que pourrait avoir ses amis. Draco sembla percevoir cette légère angoisse et lui caressa la main avec le pouce Harry s'exclama d'une voie forte.

\- Draco et moi sortons ensemble!

Draco jeta un regard froid aux Serpentards qui s'apprêter à parler. Harry regarda les Griffondors, Dean et Seamus se tapé dans la main et s'approchèrent d'Harry lui donnant une accolade

\- ah les deux plus beaux partis de l'école ensemble vous auriez fait des ravage au près des fille, enfin vous plutôt au près des gars, alors c'était sa tes suçons, il cache bien son jeu le Malfoy, il revendique se qui est à lui dis donc!

Harry rougit, Hermione avenca avec un sourire tendre pour son ami, tendre mais victorieux

\- Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait être que lui, j'espère que sa va t'aider en potion au moins !

Ron s'approcha à son tour, l'air sérieux. Il se mit face au blond

\- si tu fais du mal à Harry, tu me le paiera très cher, je te ferais transformer en fouine

Neville qui était resté un peu en retrait s'avança pour poser une question

\- Sa fais longtemps vous deux ?

\- Six mois, un peu plus.

Le bazané sourit amusé avant de parlé assez fort pour bien se faire entendre

\- En tout cas, moi la vraie question que je me pose, c'est, le quel est soumis ?!

-

 **Voilà la fin, j'espère que ce premier One Shot HPDM vous à plus, à votre avis qui est le soumis, Draco ou Harry?**

 **Si vous avez des idées, des envies ou autres pour les prochains écrits proposés moi les je les étudieraient attentivement !**

 **Bisous bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
